The invention relates to the field of sports involving sliding and more specifically to that of snowboarding. It relates more particularly to an interface element, which is mounted between the ends of the sole of the boot and the binding of the snowboard, for filling the empty space existing between the sole and the binding of the board. In the field of snowboarding, the term xe2x80x9cgas pedalxe2x80x9d is usually applied to such interface elements.
As is known, snowboarding is performed using either hard boots resembling boots for Alpine skiing or soft boots interacting with bindings having original elements, in particular a rear channel intended to provide support for the soft boot. The invention is concerned more specifically with this family of soft boots and adapted bindings. The reason such boots are used is their quality of comfort, which allows the user to walk freely when he has removed his board.
Moreover, to allow a good rolling motion of the foot during walking movement, the soft boots have a sole which has a slight curvature so that the front and rear ends are slightly raised.
It can therefore be understood that, when the boot is mounted on the binding, there is at the front and/or rear ends of the boot a certain unoccupied volume between the bottom of the sole of the boot and the upper face of the base plate of the binding, or indeed the board itself depending on the design of the binding used. This volume free of material does not therefore allow the user to transmit forces at the front and/or rear ends of the foot which it is known, moreover, constituted one of the principal zones for transmission of bearing forces.
It is to be noted that this problem of the effective transmission of bearing forces is greater at the front end of the boot because the support at the rear end of the boot is provided predominantly by the rear channel of the binding. Nevertheless, the absence of effective support at the rear of the heel of the boot causes inaccuracy as far as the sensations received and therefore the control of the board are concerned.
Solutions have already been proposed for solving this problem.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,900 describes a binding, the base plate of which comprises additional elements located at the front and rear ends. These elements form inclined wedges, the upper surface of which is intended to come into contact with the sole of the boot at the front and the rear. In this manner, the forces exerted in the vicinity of the toe of the boot are transmitted in the direction of the base plate via this element forming a wedge. The play between the sole of the boot and the upper face of the base plate is eliminated, which allows forces to be transmitted immediately there is movement of the toe of the foot. The major disadvantage of these elements forming wedges is that they cannot be adapted to different boot sizes, and it is therefore necessary to reposition them each time the user changes boots.
Furthermore, document WO 98/42419 proposes making the wedges adjustable in their longitudinal and transverse positions so as to be capable of being adapted to different sole configurations. However, as the element has a given shape, it cannot correspond to all the sole shapes of the boots on the market. Such a solution therefore has the major disadvantage that, depending on the different boot sole curvatures, a certain play can occur between the sole and the element forming a wedge. This play produces the disadvantageous effects mentioned above.
Document WO 00/30722 proposes equipping the base plate of a snowboard binding with an articulated wedge. More specifically, this wedge comprises two lateral tabs which permit the adjustment of its inclination in relation to the base plate. This solution allows adaptation to different curvatures of the front of the boot. However, it does not take account of the fact that the differences in the curvature of the front of the boot generally correspond to different sizes and therefore to different boot lengths.
One of the problems the invention proposes to solve therefore is that of optimizing the contact between the element forming a wedge and the sole of the boot so as to obtain the best possible transmission of forces whatever the size and the geometry of the boot.
The invention therefore relates to an element forming a wedge, intended to be integrated with the front or rear end of the base plate of a snowboard binding, or directly with the upper face of the snowboard. This element has an upper face intended to receive the bearing forces of the front or rear end of the sole of the boot.
This element forming an inclined wedge comprises means of adjusting the angle of inclination, measured in a longitudinal plane, between the upper face of the inclined wedge and the upper face of the board so as to be adaptable to several boot geometries.
According to the invention, the element forming a wedge is characterized in that it also comprises means capable of adjusting the longitudinal position of the upper face of the wedge in relation to the base plate of the binding.
In other words, the characteristic element has a variable geometry which allows adaptation to different types and sizes of boot sole by filling in an integral manner the volume comprised between the snowboard and the bottom of the sole. The angle of inclination is measured in a longitudinal plane which is perpendicular to the board and in the direction of orientation of the foot. Thus, when the user changes boots and the sole of his new boots is more raised at the front end or longer, all he has to do to ensure that his bearing forces are transmitted just as effectively as with the former adjustment is to modify the inclination of the upper face of the wedge and the longitudinal position of the latter.
The characteristic element can also comprise means capable of adjusting the angle of inclination, measured in a transverse plane, between the upper face of the wedge and the upper face of the board so as to be adapted to a transversely inclined position of the boot. In this manner, it is possible to optimize the position of the foot by a transverse inclination or canting, while retaining good transmission of the bearing forces at the front end of the boot.
In a particular embodiment, the element forming a wedge according to the invention comprises:
a lower plate integrated with the base plate of the binding or with the snowboard,
an upper plate, the upper face of which is intended to receive the bearing forces of the boot, said upper plate being articulated in relation to the lower plate,
means capable of adjusting both the relative inclination and the relative longitudinal position of the two plates, lower and upper, in relation to one another.
In certain particular cases, the lower plate can form an integral part of the base plate, of which it then constitutes an extension toward the front. In other cases, the element is completely separate from the base plate and is mounted on the latter, or indeed on the board, at the front end of the base plate.
In the case in which the lower plate is fixed to the base plate, it is possible to make provision to adjust the longitudinal position of the anchoring point of said plate on the base plate in order to obtain the characteristic adjustment.
In a first embodiment, the means capable of adjusting the inclination of the two plates comprise at least one screw interacting with the two plates, lower and upper. In a first variant embodiment, the lower plate has a thread receiving said screw, and the upper plate rests on the head of this screw so that the latter works under compression. In other words, when the screw undergoes the screwing movement, the screw moves into the thread and the upper plate moves closer to the lower plate. In practice, the upper plate can advantageously have a recess capable of receiving the head of the screw, this recess then having an aperture opening on the upper face of the upper plate in order to allow access to said screw head. It is thus possible to avoid the elements projecting in relation to the upper face of the wedge.
According to another variant embodiment, the lower plate comprises a thread receiving the screw, and it is the head of the screw which bears on the upper plate, so that the screwing-in of the screw causes the upper plate to move closer to the lower plate, return means being provided to oppose this moving closer. These return means are sufficiently rigid under compression to avoid any rocking of the boot when forces are exerted.
In certain embodiments, the upper plate can have a vertical flap oriented in the direction of the lower plate and capable of closing the aperture between the two plates in order to limit the ingress of snow. In another variant, the space comprised between the two plates can be filled with a compressible foam so as to prevent the ingress of snow.
In another variant embodiment, the means capable of adjusting the inclination can consist of a movable piece, the position of which is set in relation to the lower plate and the upper zone of which comes into contact with the lower face of the upper plate in order to bring about the inclination in relation to the lower plate.
In practice, the movable piece can comprise:
a serrated base intended to interact with the serrated face of the lower plate with which it comes into contact;
at least one stud which is mounted on said base and the upper face of which forms the zone which comes into contact with the upper plate.
In practice, the articulation of the two plates, lower and upper, can advantageously be brought about by a connection member capable of laying the two plates flat one against the other. The upper plate advantageously has a curve in the region of the zone of interaction with said connection member so as to allow the inclination of the plates in relation to one another to be brought about. In this manner, the inclination movement of the upper plate is permitted without giving rise to mechanical stresses on this plate.
In practice, the zones of contact of the lower and upper plates advantageously have complementary serrations capable of bringing about locking in the longitudinal position of the two plates in relation to one another. In this manner, any risk is eliminated of the upper plate being shifted in relation to the lower plate when it is subjected to forces.
In practice, the lower plate advantageously has a longitudinal throat, in which a portion of the connection member can be displaced in order to bring about the longitudinal adjustment of the upper plate in relation to the lower plate, the locking in position being effected by the abovementioned serrated zones.
In practice, the wedge can advantageously comprise two adjustment screws situated on either side of the longitudinal median plane of the element so as to bring about a distribution of the forces which limits the risks of breakage and mechanical problems.
In practice, the wedge can advantageously comprise a transverse strip interacting with the two screws so as to bring about better distribution over the entire width of the wedge of the forces exerted by the upper plate.
In practice, the wedge can advantageously comprise a seal interposed between the lower and upper plates. In a particular embodiment, a layer of plastic material capable of hiding the screw heads can be provided.